powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimulon
Grimulon is the leader of Khaosmos. He is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Star Force. For a period of time, he used Rav, a warrior from the Corvus System as a vessel, whom he had previously killed nearly two millenniums ago, before going on to use his sworn enemy, Apollo Avemignis as his next vessel, until he is split up from him when Casper Hertz encourage his teammates, including Apollo to weaken Grimulon from the inside for Casper to free them. Character History Two Millenniums Ago According to Apollo Avemignis, Grimulon was active nearly two millenniums ago & attempted to conquer the universe, but he was opposed by 88 warriors from the 88 star systems. However, he killed the 85 other warriors, leaving Apollo, Orion, & Rav, whom he later killed when the former shields Apollo from his attack. Apollo later bested him in battle after he sacrificed his immortality & killed him. However, he survived & noticed Rav was also alive, but slowly dying. He offered the Corvus warrior his power to become as strong as Apollo, which Rav accepted & Grimulon merged his essence with him, turning his body into a blend of Grimulon's with crow features. Now believing he could surpass Apollo, Grimulon created a doppelganger of his previous form & sent it after Apollo, & continue his conquest of the universe. As he did so, he ordered his subordinates to erase the Earth’s history of the Phoenix Ranger as well as placing him on the top of his Black List. Ruling the Cosmos Rebellion Truth Revealed Final Battle Personality Ruling his space with an iron fist, Grimulon is shown to be strict, fierce, & tolerates neither defiance towards him nor failure from his subordinates. Forms - Rav= - w/ Rav= The form assumed upon the merger of Grimulon & Rav. Rav first assumed this form upon his initial merger with Grimulon, though after which Grimulon would mostly be the one in control until recent times when Rav began to resurface as himself to Apollo. - Phoenix= This is the form Grimulon acquires after possessing Apollo's body. This gives him access to the Phoenix Orb's power, including immortality. This form shares many similarities to his original form, though his usual shoulder armour is absent. Elements of Apollo's Phoenix Ranger Form is presented by the Phoenix Ranger's symbol tattooed over various areas of his body, including the entirety of his wingspan & face. He also wears tattered remnants of Apollo's clothes, which remained after his metamorphosis. Physical changes aside, his possession of Apollo has also altered Grimulon's own personality, incorporating the qualities of Apollo into his own. However, the power of the Phoenix Orb is also Grimulon's weakness, as it restricts Grimulon's possession of Apollo, preventing him from taking complete control of Apollo's body. Though Grimulon had managed to absorb Commander Long along with the other Star Force Rangers (with the exception of Casper) into his own body as well, Casper was able to make use of his plan to get all 12 Star Orbs into Grimulon's body so as to weaken him & free all of the other Star Force Rangers, including Apollo, from Grimulon himself. - Final Form= Incomplete= |-|Complete= After being separated from Apollo, Grimulon reverts to a form appearing similar to his form with Rav, though lacking all of the crow-like details & wings & with Grimulon's original head instead. By converting all of the universe's inhabitants into Planetium & absorbing it into his body, Grimulon's head is transformed into a more heavenly-like appearance, with a giant spiked ring forming on his back, all while retaining the armour of his form with Rav. Unfortunately, the side-effect result of his defeat like what happen when he absorbed all Star Force Rangers (except Casper) into his body remained the same, due to many civilians’ fighting spirit inspired by those Rangers are also becoming stronger to weaken Grimulon from the inside as well, reverting Grimulon back to his incomplete final form in progress of his defeat. }} Powers & Abilities * Repulsion Shockwave: Even through his holographic projection, Grimulon possesses the power to emit an overwhelming shockwave that can force back his enemies as well as servants that have failed him. *'Transmutation': As with his previous power, Grimulon has the ability to transform beings & bestowing new abilities for them, even through his holographic projection. *'Dark Energy:' Grimulon can produce a dark energy, such as a death ball projectile, even through his holographic projection as well. He also used a blast of dark energy to attack the Orion & its current crew (Lance, Taurr, Tera, Skip, Commander Long, & Apollo), destroying the ship & knocking them unconscious. He also used a small dark energy blast to kill Casper before revealing his true form. *'Electrokinesis:' In the past, Grimulon killed Rav with a blast of lightning from the both of his hands. *'Enlarging': Without the help of an Enlarging Grenade, Grimulon was able to enlarge himself & returned to normal size. *'Possession': He is capable of possession, as seen what he had done with King Judas, Rav, & even Apollo Avemignis. Unfortunately, this power does not work on the individuals whose will & luck are too strong, such as Casper, preventing Grimulon's future resurrection forever. *'Resurrection: '''He is seen to be capable of resurrection. After fusing with Rav, Grimulon is able to execute the following abilities: *'Replication:' Grimulon can create copies of his original form. *'Forcefield:' *'Dark Energy Ball:' Grimulon is able to fire a giant dark energy ball from his head. *'Dark Energy Slash:' Using his sai, he can generate slashes powerful enough to knock even Apollo Avemignis out of his transformation. *'Despair Illusion:' By generating an energy manifestation of the Crow Orb, Grimulon can trap others into an illusion world filled with despair. He used this on Casper, though the latter was able to escape. After possessing Apollo, Grimulon possesses the following abilities: *'Planetium Absorption:' Grimulon is able to absorb Planetium to make his body stronger. He is also able to convert an individual's body into Planetium as well, as was done with Commander Long & the other Star Force Rangers (sans Casper) after they were defeated. However, this proved to be his weakness as well, since absorbing the Star Force Rangers meant absorbing their Star Orbs as well, & with Casper ramming his own Star Orb into Grimulon's body as well, the power of all 12 Star Orbs effectively hindered his possession of Apollo, allowing Casper to free all of his comrades revived. Nevertheless, Grimulon converted everyone else in the universe into Planetium & absorbed them into his body, resulting in his transformation into his final form. *'Immortality:' As a result of possessing Apollo, Grimulon gains the power of the Phoenix System as well. By using his ability to absorb Planetium, Grimulon can potentially restore his immortality as well. This also has the indirect effect of rejuvenating Apollo's body after he was separated from Apollo. *'Planetium Blast:' Grimulon is able to gather enough Planetium to fire a powerful blast. This was used to kill Commander Long. Arsenal *'Dark Scythe': A scythe he wields in his armored form. *'Unnamed short swords': A pair of short swords wielded in both his form with Rav & final forms. *'Phoenix Dark Scythe': The scythe wielded in his Phoenix Form. Notes *He has this sort-of raspy British accent, inspired by Baron Greenback, the main antagonist in the British cartoon series ''Danger Mouse. See Also *Don Armage - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Khaosmos Category:Main PR Villains Category:Main Villain Category:Aliens Category:Final PR Villains